Heart
by Aori Yuu
Summary: Jika saja dulu kau mau memandangku, kau akan tahu bahwa hatiku selalu menjadi milikmu. Ya, andai saja kau tidak mencintai wanita lain. Lalu kini kau datang padaku, memintaku memberikan hatiku untukmu. Ne, Sasuke-kun. Bagaimana jika saat ini aku tidak lagi memiliki hati yang bisa kuberikan padamu? / dedicated to 100LSFSH/ SasuHina Always


Jika saja kau mau memandangku, kau akan tahu bahwa hatiku selalu menjadi milikmu. Tidak ada yang lain, hanya dirimu seorang sebagai seseorang yang terikat denganku. Ya, seandainya saja kau mau memandangku… andai saja kau tidak mencintai wanita lain. Lalu kini kau datang padaku, memintaku memberikan hatiku untukmu. Ne, Sasuke-kun. Bagaimana jika saat ini aku tidak lagi memiliki hati yang bisa kuberikan padamu?

.

.

.

.::**HEART**::.

**Created By Aori Yuu **

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Family**

**SasuHina**

**Rate T**

**Standart Warning Applied**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**Spesial for 100LSFSH**

**.**

**.**

**Hinata PoV**

Awal musim dingin tahun ini ayah memberitahuku sebuah kabar yang telah lama kuduga sebelumnya, aku akan dijodohkan. Aku tidak keberatan, toh cintaku telah bertepuk sebelah tangan dan aku tidak memiliki alasan untuk mempertahankannya. Aku, Hyuuga Hinata, gadis berumur 23 tahun dengan rela menerima apapun keputusan ayah.

Ayah akan menjodohkanku dengan anak rekan bisnisnya sekaligus sahabat dekatnya, keluarga Uchiha. Hal ini membuatku sedikit merasa lega karena setidaknya telah mengenal keluarga calon suamiku. Hal pertama yang terpikir olehku bahwa aku akan dijodohkan dengan Itachi Uchiha, putra sulung keluarga Uchiha yang berusia tujuh tahun di atasku. Kudengar ia belum memiliki calon sementara Mikoto-san terus memaksanya untuk menikah.

Tapi semua itu keliru, aku akan dijodohkan dengan putra bungsu keluarga Uchiha yang lebih tua setahun dariku, Uchiha Sasuke. Hal ini membuatku sedikit tidak nyaman karena tidak mengenal sosok ini sebelumnya. Berbeda dengan Itachi, Sasuke adalah sosok yang tertutup dan jarang menampakkan diri di keramaian. Jika boleh jujur aku lebih menyukai sosok Itachi dibanding Sasuke.

Tapi sekali lagi aku menghargai keputusan ayahku, siapapun yang menjadi suamiku kelak aku bersumpah akan memberikan hatiku untuknya. Bagaimanapun aku akan menjadi sosok istri yang baik, bahkan jika aku tidak mencintainya.

Tiga bulan setelah perjodohan, acara pernikahan pun dilangsungkan dengan meriah. Meski terus memasang senyum, aku tahu bahwa aku tidak bahagia sama sekali, mungkin belum. Sesekali mata lavenderku selalu bergerak ke sana kemari mencari sosok yang menjadi cinta sepihakku, Namikaze Naruto. Aku mengundangnya, aku yakin itu. Setidaknya aku ingin bertemu dengannya di moment penting dalam hidupku. Tetapi sampai akhir pun ia tidak datang, mungkinkah ia lupa? Bukan tidak mungkin, Naruto memang selalu melupakan hal lainnya jika sedang bersama wanita pujaannya. Toh sejak awal dia memang tidak pernah memandangku.

Acara berlangsung hingga tengah malam, kupikir aku akan menginap di rumah keluarga Uchiha, tetapi Sasuke-kun langsung membawaku menuju rumah yang akan kami tinggali berdua. Seperti dugaanku, Sasuke-kun tidak banyak bicara padaku, ia bahkan tidak pernah sekalipun menanyakan alasanku menerima perjodohan ini. Kupikir, mungkin memang belum saatnya bagi kami untuk mengerti satu sama lain.

Malam pertama kami, aku dikejutkan dengan sikap kasar Sasuke-kun padaku. Sasuke-kun tidak ingin sekamar denganku, ia menyuruhku untuk menempati kamar lain dari tiga kamar yang masih tersedia. Aku terkejut, bagaimanapun tidak menyangka bahwa ia akan melakukan hal ini, dan dari semua itu akhirnya aku tahu bahwa ia memiliki sosok yang dicintainya. Sasuke-kun adalah orang yang sangat menghargai ayahnya dan begitu menyayangi ibunya, tidak heran jika ia menerima pejodohan ini meskipun terpaksa. Kini untuk beberapa alasan hatiku terasa miris mengingat aku telah mengambil kekasih orang untuk kujadikan suami.

Malam itu, bukan terakhir kalinya Sasuke-kun berlaku kasar padaku, perlakuan kasarnya kian berlanjut meski ia tidak pernah menyakitiku secara fisik melainkan batin. Aku bersabar, bahkan setelah lima bulan pernikahan kami. Meski aku terus tersenyum padanya dan menyambut kepulangannya, dia selalu menganggapku angin lalu. Namun aku terus bersabar, Sasuke-kun adalah suamiku, dan aku telah memberikan hatiku untuknya sepenuhnya walau ia tidak menyadarinya. Suatu saat nanti, aku berharap ia akan mau melihat sosokku sekali saja.

Sasuke-kun tidak pernah pulang sebelum larut malam dan selalu pergi pagi-pagi sekali, dan aku selalu setia menunggunya pulang ataupun menyiapkan sarapan untuknya. Tapi ia tidak pernah menyentuhnya, bagaimanapun aku berharap ia sama sekali tidak mau menyentuh masakan buatanku. Atau pun memakai pakaian yang telah kusediakan untuknya, atau sekedar memberiku senyuman setelah menunggu kepulangannya hingga larut malam.

Sesekali aku menangis, merasa iba pada diriku yang terjebak dalam pernikahan palsu ini. Tapi tak pernah sekalipun aku berpikir untuk berpisah darinya, selain karena aku tidak ingin mengecewakan keluargaku, aku juga sudah terlanjur memberikan hatiku padanya. Kupikir ia akan melihatku setelah semua apa yang telah kulakukan untuknya, tetapi nihil. Karena aku tahu, Sasuke-kun masih berhubungan dengan sosok wanita yang dicintainya.

Menjelang tujuh bulan pernikahan kami, Sasuke lantas telah berani membawa kekasihnya ke rumah kami, bercumbu mesra dengan mengabaikan kehadiranku yang menatap keduanya nanar, dari sinilah aku mengerti, bahwa penderitaanku yang sebenarnya baru akan dimulai.

Namanya Sakura Haruno, dia gadis yang cantik dan patut bersanding dengan Sasuke-kun. Saat pertama kali kami bertemu, ia memandangku dengan tatapan kebencian sedang aku memandangnya dengan tatapan cemburu. Aku tahu ia benci padaku yang telah merebut kekasihnya, dan aku cemburu padanya yang dengan gampangnya memiliki hati suamiku.

Sejak saat itu Sasuke semakin sering berada di rumah, juga dengan perempuan itu. Aku? Aku tentu saja selalu dianggap bangin lalu bagi mereka, seolah-olah aku tidak pernah ada di rumah luas ini. Aku menangis, dan benar-benar menangis saat Sakura-san mulai bermalam di rumah kami dan bertingkah seolah-olah dialah istri Sasuke-kun.

Sasuke tersenyum padanya, memakan semua masakannya dan memakai semua pakaian yang Sakura-san pilihkan untuknya. Sasuke-kun bahkan mengizinkan Sakura-san memasuki kamarnya, hal yang bisa kulakukan diam-diam saat Sasuke-kun tengah berada di luar atau di WC.

Kenapa harus sesakit ini? Rasanya begitu tersiksa seolah-olah aku ingin mati saja. Di tengah semua kekacauan ini, aku kembali bertemu Naruto, sosok yang menjadi cinta pertamaku. Aku bercerita padanya mengenai pernikahan kami yang didasarkan pada perjodohan dan semua usahaku untuk membuat Sasuke-kun melihatku, dan ia hanya bisa memandangku dengan mata yang sarat akan luka –saat ini aku tidak begitu mengetahui apa alasannya, mungkinkah ia kasihan padaku?

Naruto-kun bilang, rasanya tidak akan sesakit ini jika saja aku tidak memberikan hatiku pada Sasuke-kun, jadi apa yang harus kulakukan? Meminta perceraian? Jawabannya tentu saja tidak, sekali lagi aku tidak akan mau bercerai kecuali jika Sasuke-kun sendiri yang memaksanya. Jadi kuputuskan untuk mengabaikan kalimat Naruto-kun tersebut.

Waktu pun terus bergulir, awalnya aku tidak mengerti, tetapi lambat laun aku mulai menyadarinya. Seiring dengan berlalunya waktu dan rasa sakit yang terus mendera, kini aku tahu bahwa semua yang dikatakan Naruto-kun benar, aku tidak akan sesakit ini jika tidak memberikan hatiku untuk Sasuke-kun.

Aku pun berubah, sebagai sinyal untuk memproteksi diri dari rasa sakit yang selalu Sasuke ukir di hatiku, aku mencoba untuk menghapus keberadaannya di hatiku. Saat ini semua tetap berjalan seperti biasa, bagaimanapun aku tidak bisa langsung berubah drastis begitu saja.

Aku tetap tersenyum tulus padanya, membuat sarapan untuknya, menyiapkan pakaian untuknya, berusaha menyemangatinya dan menunggunya pulang. Semua sama, hanya saja ada yang berbeda. Meski ia tidak pernah menyambut apapun yang kulakuan untuknya dan lebih mempedulikan sosok Sakura-san, kini rasa sakit itu tidak seperti dulu lagi. Karena aku tahu, keberadaannya di hatiku kini mulai memudar. Aku mungkin harus menemui Naruto-kun lagi untuk sekedar berterimakasih.

Satu setengah tahun pernikahan kami, Sasuke-kun menunjukkan sikap yang membuatku terkejut. Suatu malam ia bertanya padaku mengenai makan malam, aku tidak menjawab pertanyaanya dan segera membuatkannya makan malam, aku pikir ia akan malam dengan Sakura-san di luar, dan meskipun aku membuatnya aku tahu ia tidak akan menyentuhnya. Malam itu adalah saat pertama kalinya Sasuke mau menyentuh masakan yang aku buatkan untuknya.

Lalu semua keanehan mulai terjadi, Sasuke-kun marah karena aku tidak lagi menyiapkan pakaian untuknya, dan saat aku menyiapkannya ia benar-benar memakai baju yang aku pilihkan untuknya. Sasuke-kun pulang lebih awal dan kembali menunjukkan kemarahannya saat aku tidak membukakan pintu untuk menyambutnya, lalu aku mulai menyadari bahwa perempuan itu –Sakura-san- entah sejak kapan tidak lagi menapakkan kakinya di rumah kami.

Aku ingin bertanya, tetapi pada akhirnya aku mengurungkan niatku.

Yang perlu aku lakukan hanya menjadi sosok istri yang baik.

Cukup itu saja.

Kemudian hal yang lebih mengejutkan kembali terjadi, Sasuke-kun tiba-tiba saja menyuruhku untuk tidur di kamarnya, dan meski aku menolak ia terus memaksaku hingga aku menuruti keinginannya. Lalu dia mengatakannya, kalimat yang tidak pernah terbayang olehku sebelumnya.

Sasuke-kun…

Meminta hatiku, memintaku untuk memberikan hatiku untuknya…

.

.

.

Ne, Sasuke-kun. Bagaimana jika saat ini aku tidak lagi memiliki hati yang bisa kuberikan padamu?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Normal PoV**

Sasuke mengerang perlahan, walau sudah beberapa kali mencoba untuk tidur, matanya tetap saja terbuka lebar. Malam ini Hinata kembali menangis, ia tahu itu. Dan juga sadar bahwa ia lah penyebabnya. Terkadang ia pun merasa iba pada Hinata, mengapa ia harus sekasar itu padanya? Mengapa ia begitu egois dan hanya menganggap dirinyalah satu-satunya korban dalam perjodohan ini?

Rasa sakit itu kini mulai terasa saat melihat senyum Hinata untuknya, bagaimana wanita itu dengan sabar menyiapkan semua keperluannya dan berusaha menjadi sosok istri yang baik untuknya. Walau pada akhirnya Sasuke memutuskan untuk tidak mempedulikan kehadiran maupun usaha gadis itu.

Dulu ia selalu membayangkan akan menikah dengan Sakura dan hidup bahagia selamanya, sosok Sakura akan menjadi istri yang ideal untuknya juga menjadi ibu yang baik untuk anak-anak mereka kelak. Tetapi semuanya berbeda kala hal itu benar-benar terealisasikan meski tidak sempurna.

Sakura, layaknya seorang istri menyiapkan semua keperluannya, mengambil alih semua usaha Hinata yang dilakukan gadis itu untuknya. Namun rasanya berbeda, tidak seperti yang ada dalam angan-angan indahnya. Meski ia tersenyum ia tahu ia tahu ia tidak bahagia. Rasanya ada yang salah, Sakura tidak seharusnya melakukan semua itu, tidak, itu bukan tugas Sakura.

Lalu kembali hatinya menjerit kala merasakan tatapan penuh luka yang Hinata layangkan padanya. Hinata tidak pernah menyalahkannya, ataupun marah atas semua perbuatan kasarnya. Dulu, ia pernah berharap bahwa Hinata akan meminta cerai padanya, kini ia sedikit menyadari bahwa ia begitu takut jika kata itu terucap dari bibir mungil istri sahnya tersebut.

Sasuke tidak pernah berpikir untuk melakukan hal ini sebelumnya, dengan menggunakan kalimat halus ia berusaha agar Sakura tidak lagi menapakkan kaki di rumahnya, dan entah mengapa ia begitu ingin melihat ekspresi Hinata saat sadar Sakura tidak akan lagi mengambil tugasnya sebagai seorang istri.

Namun kembali tak sesuai dengan keinginannya, Hinata tetap tersenyum tulus padanya, sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Tapi Sasuke sadar ada yang berbeda dari semua itu. Meski tidak dapat mengetahui dengan pasti apa yang membuatnya berbeda, Sasuke yakin ada yang berubah.

Dan perubahan itu terasa menyakitkan…

**.::xXx::.**

"A-apa maksudmu, Sasuke? A-aku tidak mengerti." Sakura tersenyum pahit, berpura-pura tidak mengerti dengan semua makna dari kalimat yang Sasuke lontarkan padanya.

Sasuke menatap Sakura sayu, ini kejam untuk Sakura, tetapi akan menjadi lebih menyakitkan bagi mereka berdua jika terus berpura-pura untuk tidak menyadarinya.

"Sakura… aku tahu kau pasti sudah menyadarinya…"

Sakura memandang Sasuke sendu, emerald indahnya memancarkan luka yang tak terungkapkan.

"A-aku tahu… hiks." Cairan bening mulai mengalir di kedua pipi mulusnya. "A-aku tahu, Sasuke. A-aku sudah lama menyadarinya."

"Bahwa perasaanmu kini telah berubah."

Sakura menangis, dan Sasuke tidak dapat melakukan apapun untuk sekedar menghibur wanita itu. "Maaf." Pada akhirnya hanya sebuah kata maaf yang bisa terucap dari bibirnya.

"Ti-tidak, sejak awal beginilah seharusnya." Sakura tersenyum, meski menyakitkan namun ia tetap berusaha untuk tegar.

"I-ini tidak seberapa dengan apa yang Hinata rasakan. Se-sejak awal kau seharusnya telah memberikan hatimu padanya." Ya itu benar, sejak awal hal itulah yang seharusnya dilakukan Sasuke. Pada akhirnya Sasuke tidak bisa mengubah takdir bahwa ia telah jatuh cinta pada Hinata, pada semua usaha yang dilakukan gadis itu untuknya.

"Tolong katakan padanya, aku minta maaf." Kalimat permohonan Sakura kemudian menjadi akhir bagi pertemuan mereka sore itu, Sasuke kini beranjak meninggalkan kafe sederhana yang memuat sekian memori berharga baginya.

"Sasuke."

"Hn?"

"Jangan membuatnya menangis lagi."

Sasuke terdiam, meresapi pesan terakhir yang Sakura berikan padanya. Mungkin sudah terlambat.

Karena kini semuanya telah berubah…

**.::xXx::.**

Meski sekian malam telah berlalu, Sasuke tetap tidak dapat mengungkapkan rasa. Dosa yang membebaninya membuatnya takut bahkan sekedar untuk menatap istrinya, dan waktu yang terus bergulir tidak akan pernah berpihak padanya. Sasuke tahu, perubahan itu kini semakin jelas.

Ada yang sakit di sini, Sasuke tahu hatinya kembali menjerit karena penyesalan dan cinta yang membuncah disaat yang sama. Waktu terus bergulir, kini senyum Hinata tidak lagi ada dalam pantulan onyx kelam miliknya.

Pernah suatu saat Sasuke memergoki Hinata bersama pria lain. Ini tidak pernah terpikir sebelumnya, tetapi tahukah ia berapa banyak teman pria yang dimiliki istrinya tersebut? Kini rasa gelisah yang sebelumnya tidak pernah ada bermunculan menyerbu pikirannya. Mereka tampak dekat, pipi Hinata bahkan tampak merona saat keduanya tenggelam dalam suatu perbincangan yang tidak diketahui Sasuke.

Apa? Apa yang mereka bicarakan? Tidak! Sebenarnya, apa hubungan keduanya? Ingin rasanya Sasuke menyeret tubuh Hinata menjauhi sosok itu. Tapi ia takut, sangat takut. Apa yang akan dikatakannya saat Hinata bertanya 'kenapa?' Hanya pertanyaan sederhana tetapi Sasuke tidak memiliki jawabannya.

Apa Hinata pernah melarangnya bertemu Sakura? Tidak. Pernahkah Hinata marah karena membawa Sakura ke rumah mereka? Tidak. Lalu apakah ia memiliki hak untuk mengatur hidup Hinata? Seharusnya 'ya', tetapi entah mengapa ia ragu akan jawaban tersebut.

Merasa kalah dengan dirinya sendiri, Sasuke memutuskan untuk melupakan semuanya, memendam rasa sakit yang kini mulai dimengertinya. Beginikah perasaan Hinata saat melihatnya bersama Sakura? Ia tidak tahu, Sasuke tidak pernah mendengar Hinata mengatakan cinta padanya, tetapi melihat pandangan penuh luka yang Hinata sorotkan padanya tatkala dirinya sedang bersama Sakura telah menjelaskan semuanya.

**.::xXx::.**

"Kau tidak menyiapkan makan malam?" Sasuke bertanya, mengeluarkan sedikit dari sekian beban pikiran yang menderanya. Ini bukan pertama kalinya, sudah seminggu berlalu sejak Hinata tidak lagi membuatkan sarapan untuknya, dan ia membutuhkan waktu selama itu untuk mempertanyakannya.

Hinata tidak menjawab, hanya memandangnya dengan tatapan terkejut sebelum mulai menyiapkan makan malam untuknya. Sejak keduanya menikah, inilah saat pertama kali mereka berada dalam ruang yang sama dalam kurun waktu lebih dari lima menit, saat itu pula lah pertama kalinya bagi Sasuke mencicipi masakan Hinata, dan rasanya begitu enak.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis menyadari Hinata tetap duduk menemaninya menikmati makan malam, meski istrinya tersebut tidak ikut makan, setidaknya Hinata tidak meninggalkannya sendiri di dapur. Ingin rasanya Sasuke mengucapkan terimakasih atas makanan yang dibuatkan Hinata untuknya, tetapi semua tertahan di tenggorokannya terlebih melihat sikap Hinata yang tidak menunjukkan ekspresi yang berarti.

Kini satu hal lagi yang diketahui Sasuke tentang Hinata, Hinata itu pintar memasak.

.

.

Satu perubaan diiringi dengan perubahan lainnya, menimbulkan sakit yang berkesinambungan bagi hati yang tidak menginginkannya. Kini bukan hanya senyuman, tetapi kata-kata penyemangat yang sering Hinata katakan pada Sasuke sebelum kerja tidak lagi tertangkap oleh indera pendengarannya, begitu juga dengan kalimat-kalimat khawatir yang mempertanyakan tentang bagaimana Sasuke melewati hari yang kerap dihadapkan pada permasalahan.

Tidak ada set pakaian yang terletak rapi di atas ranjang Sasuke.

Tidak ada yang membukakan pintu bahkan saat Sasuke sengaja mengeraskan suara mesin mobil ketika pulang.

Satu-satunya hal yang bisa diharapkan Sasuke hanyalah agar Hinata masih berada di rumah mereka. Rumah tanpa Hinata, tidak berbeda dengan manusia yang kehilangan hatinya. Hampa.

"Kenapa tidak menyiapkan pakaian untukku? Kau seharusnya sadar tugasmu sebagai seorang istri." Sasuke mengambil nafas perlahan, berusaha tetap pada ekspresi datarnya meski sorot matanya memancarkan luka.

"A-aku akan menyiapkannya besok." Hinata menjawab, dengan nada terkejut yang sarat akan kegugupan.

"Ya, kau harus melakukannya besok dan seterusnya." Ujar Sasuke datar. "Satu lagi, kuharap kau segera membukakan pintu saat aku pulang."

Blam.

Dan Sasuke pun menghilang di balik pintu, meninggalkan Hinata yang kebingungan akan sikapnya. Ini tidak benar, Sasuke tidak seharusnya meminta pada Hinata dengan nada yang kasar seperti tadi, hanya saja ia sedikit terbawa emosi. Karena sekali lagi ia mendapati istrinya tersebut sedang bersama seorang pria yang sama dengan pria tempo hari.

Wajar jika Hinata tidak lagi menyiapkan pakaian untuk Sasuke, ataupun menyambut kepulangan Sasuke, bukankah dulu Sasuke sendiri yang tidak pernah menganggap semua hal tersebut? Egoiskah Sasuke? Ya, sangat egois. Dan Sasuke tahu bahwa ia tidak bisa menghentikan keegoisannya kali ini.

.

.

.

Greb!

"Mau kemana kau?"

Hinata bingung, lalu secara bergantian menatap wajah datar Sasuke lalu ke arah pergelangan tangannya yang kini dicengkram erat oleh pria itu. Mau kemana katanya? Jelas saja Hinata kebingungan dengan pertanyaan itu. waktu telah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam dan Hinata yang baru saja selesai membersihkan dapur kini hendak menuju kamarnya untuk berlabuh ke dunia mimpi.

"Kau tidur bersamaku."

Belum pulih keterkejutan Hinata akan ucapan Sasuke barusan, pria itu telah menarik tangannya dan membawanya paksa memasuki ruangan yang merupakan kamar pria tersebut.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun, a-aku harus kembali ke kamarku." Hinata dengan kikuk memaksa Sasuke agar melepaskan cengkramannya pada pergelangan tangannya, namun apa daya sepertinya Sasuke enggan melepaskannya.

"Kau tidak dengar apa yang aku ucapkan?"

DEG.

Inilah salah stau kelemahan Hinata jika berhadapan dengan Sasuke, ia tidak pernah bisa menolak terlebih saat pria itu menatapnya dengan tatapan mengitimidasi.

"A-aku ha-"

"Kau **tidur **denganku malam ini, besok dan seterusnya." Ck, kali ini Sasuke bahkan menekan kalimatnya. "Aku akan membantumu memindahkan barang-barangmu kemari besok."

"Ke-kenapa?" Hinata bertanya, terlalu terkejut dengan kalimat yang diucapkan oleh Sasuke.

"Sudah sewarjarnya kita sekamar, kau tidak perlu mempertanyakannya lagi." Jawab Sasuke datar, ia menarik paksa tubuh Hinata mengikutinya menuju ranjang besar yang terletak di tengah ruangan itu. "Tidurlah." Ujarnya kemudian.

Bukan, kalimat yang Sasuke ucapkan tadi bukanlah jawaban atas pertanyaan Hinata. Hinata hanya ingin jawaban yang lebih spesifik tentang segala perubahan sikap Sasuke kepadanya.

Sasuke mematikan lampu setelah menyalakan lampu tidur di atas meja sebelumnya, setelahnya ia pun merebahkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang yang tampak nyaman itu. Mau tidak mau Hinata pun mengikuti apa yang Sasuke lakukan, meski tidak yakin dirinya bisa tertidur ia tetap mencoba untuk memejamkan mata.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hinata…"

Hinata membuka kedua kelopak matanya, menyadari pergerakan Sasuke di belakangnya, ia pun segera bengkit dari posisi berbaringnya.

"A-ada apa, Sasuke-kun?" Hinata bertanya.

Sasuke terdiam, seolah masih memikirkan akan kalimat yang akan dilontarkannya pada istrinya tersebut.

"Hinata… bolehkah…"

"Bolehkah aku meminta sesuatu darimu?" Sasuke berucap perlahan, suaranya terdengar tenang namun sarat akan pengharapan. Hinata terkejut, karena baginya ini adalah pertama kalinya Sasuke meminta sesuatu darinya. Hinata tidak menjawab, tetapi ia Sasuke tahu bahwa Hinata menanti kelanjutan dari kalimatnya.

"Bisakah… bisakah aku meminta hatimu?"

DEG.

"Bisakah kau memberikan hatimu untukku?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"A-a-aku akan pura-pura tidak mendengar apapun. A-aku akan kembali ke kamarku." Hinata beranjak pergi, dengan mimic wajah terkejut yang tidak dapat disembunyikannya. Ini semua salah, benar, telinganya pasti sedang bermasalah.

SET!

"Kenapa?" Sasuke menahan pergerakan tangan Hinata, menatap kedua iris lavender itu dengan tatapan kekecewaan. Hinata menatap Sasuke nanar, berusaha melepaskan pergelangan tangannya yang kini dicengkram oleh Sasuke namun nihil.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun, le-lepas-"

"Kenapa?" Ulang Sasuke sekali lagi, ia bisa dengan jelas melihat raut kepanikan di mata indah Hinata.

"…"

"…"

Hening mendera, hanya ada tatapan kekecewaan yang sarat akan pengharapan. Hinata terdiam, memikirkan kata-kata yang tepat untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang Sasuke tanyakan padanya. Pada akhirnya ia tidak dapat menemukan apapun selain mengatakan semuanya apa adanya.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun, ka-kau meminta hatiku, tapi a-aku tidak lagi memiliki hati yang bisa kuberikan padamu. _Go-gomen ne_"

Hinata menatap Sasuke sayu, lalu kembali berusaha melepaskan pergelangan tangannya dari cengkraman pria itu, Hinata bersyukur kali ini usahanya berhasil. Hinata ingin segera meninggalkan ruangan tersebut, namun langkahnya terhenti kala menadapati sosok Sasuke yang kini menatapnya hampa.

"Kenapa? Apa kau tidak bisa memaafkan kesalahanku?" Sasuke menatap Hinata penuh penyesalan. "Aku tahu aku salah, dan aku cukup tahu diri untuk tidak mengharapkan apapun darimu setelah semua yang telah kulakuan. Tapi kau membuatku mencintaimu, membuatku menjadi manusia egois yang bersikeras mengharapkanmu." Sasuke berhenti sejenak, menatap sendu pada sosok Hinata seolah meyakinkannya betapa sebenarnya ia merasa tidak pantas untuk semua ini, tetapi kehilangan Hinata adalah hal terakhir yang diinginkannya di dunia ini. Bahkan jika tidak ada harapan sekalipun ia akan terus berharap pada wanita itu.

"Aku mencintaimu, Hinata. Bahkan jika aku memberikan hatiku seluruhnya padamu, tidak bisakah kau-"

"Sa-Sasuke-kun." Hinata memotong, entah mengapa merasa takut pada kelanjutan kalimat Sasuke. "Ji-jika aku adalah Hinata yang dulu, kau akan tahu bahwa hatinya sepenuhnya adalah milikmu."

DEG.

"_Gomen ne_, Sasuke-kun.

BLAM.

.

.

.

.

Hinata menutup pintu kamarnya pelan, berusaha untuk tidak menimbulkan bunyi yang mencolok. Wanita bersurai indigo tersebut kini menatap langit-langit kamarnya hampa seraya meremas dadanya terasa sakit. Hinata kembali menangis.

Kenapa? Kenapa disaat ia tidak tidak lagi memiliki hati untuk Sasuke pria itu malah meminta hatinya? Padahal ia sudah merelakan semua kemungkinan jika Sasuke lebih memilih untuk bersama Sakura dibanding dirinya, padahal ia sudah begitu siap dengan segala kemungkinan terburuk. Terlalu siap hingga terbiasa.

Apa yang harus dilakukannya?

Sementara Hinata bergelut dengan perasaannya maka Sasuke turut bergelut di antara sekian banyak penyesalan. Ia menyesal menyia-nyiakan hati Hinata untuknya, ia menyesal karena lebih memilih masa lalu yang sudah sepantasnya dilupakan, karena manusia hidup dengan manata masa depan.

Apakah dirinya sudah benar-benar terlambat?

.

.

Masihkah Hinata bersedia hidup dengannya?

.

.

Bisakah ia mempertahankan harapan yang bahkan tidak pernah diberikan padanya?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hinata…

Bahkan jika aku tidak memiliki alasan untuk menahanmu di sisiku…

Aku akan tetap bertahan berapapun waktu yang kau butuhkan…

Hingga kau mendapatkan kembali hatimu…

Bahkan jika hal itu tidak terjadi sekalipun…

Aku akan terus berada di sisimu…

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sekian waktu berlalu, Sasuke tahu ia masih belum mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan, setidaknya ia bersyukur Hinata masih mau berada di sisinya. Hinata istri yang baik, bahkan ketika Sasuke menginginkannya, Hinata bersedia memberikan semuanya untuknya, meski tanpa hati di dalamnya.

Menjelang dua setengah tahun pernikahan mereka, Sasuke pertama kalinya merasakan panik yang luar biasa sampai ia sendiri tidak mampu mengontrol dirinya. Hinata pingsan, dan wanita indigo itu kini tengah terbujur lemah di rumah sakit. Sasuke takut, terlalu takut untuk kehilangan Hinata. Bahkan disaat perusahaan begitu membutuhkannya, ia meninggalkan semuanya demi Hinata.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Bagaimana perasaanmu?" Sasuke tetap panik, meski Hinata telah membuka kedua matanya kepanikannya sama sekali tidak berkurang.

"A-aku ba-baik saja." Hinata berujar lemah. "Bukankah Sa-Sasuke-kun ada rapat?"

"Aku meninggalkannya, kau lebih penting bagiku." Sasuke menggenggam telapak tangan Hinata erat, berusaha menenangkan dirinya sendiri bahwa wanita itu baik-baik saja dan masih berada dalam dunia yang sama dengannya.

Hinata hanya terdiam, sudah menjadi kebiasaan saat Sasuke melontarkan kalimat-kalimat sayang padanya. Karena Hinata sama sekali tidak bisa membalasnya.

"Hinata," Sasuke mengelus pipi Hinata pelan, tersenyum lembut padanya walau dengan tatapan yang menyiratkan keputus-asaan. "Bahkan jika hatimu telah benar-benar hilang, aku akan terus bersamamu. Aku akan terus mencintaimu walau hanya sepihak." Sasuke mencium kening Hinata lembut, sebagai wujud kasih sayang yang terus membuncah dari lubuk hati yang terdalam.

Walau bertekad untuk bertahan, keputus-asaan tentu selalu datang menggoda. Hinata yang tidak pernah kembali seperti dulu lagi semakin memperkuat keputusasaan tersebut. Tapi Sasuke bertahan, karena ia kini tidak dapat hidup tanpa Hinata di sisinya.

"Sasuke-kun." Sasuke menatap Hinata, tangan wanita itu terulur untuk menggenggam tangan Sasuke, sebelum meletakkannya di atas perut miliknya. "Ku-kurasa ada hati yang mulai tumbuh di sini."

DEG.

Sasuke melebarkan mata, terlalu terkejut dan tidak percaya di saat yang sama.

"Wa-walau masih kecil te-tetapi ia akan terus tumbuh." Hinata berujar penuh kelembutan seraya menatap Sasuke, senyum yang berbeda kini hadir di wajah manisnya. "Da-dan ia milikmu."

Sasuke memeluk Hinata erat, sebelum mencium bibir istrinya penuh kasih sayang. Sasuke tidak peduli bahkan saat air mata mulai mengalir di kedua pipinya. Baginya ia sudah sepantasnya menitikkan air mata kala sebuah harapan mendatanginya yang sudah tenggelam dalam keputus-asaan.

"_Arigatou…_"

"_Hontou ni arigatou, _Hinata…"

.

.

.

.

**~.:END:.~**

**err...**

**Gaje ya^^'a**

**Special for 100LSFSH, moga suka! U.U**


End file.
